Is This Love?
by Saga Koyshi
Summary: Sorry had to re-load this! Can't think of anything for the summary of this story! I suck at it if you haven't noticed...
1. Chapter 1

_**Second story. Wow! I never made another story and showed it to anyone from a year, but this story is new so... yeah. I hope you enjoy it ^^**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any homestuck. I just own Saga and my friend owns Xapt**_

It was late at night and all I gotta say is that... It's pouring down rain and I have no ride whatsoever. As I walked in the rain, cold and wet, using my backpack as an umbrella.

Suddenly, I see a red truck pulls up to the sidewalk.

I put my bag on my shoulders. I lifted mt hands, that are now fists, ready to fight the creep in the truck.

Then, the truck's window, on the passenger side, rolled down. "Woah. Hey, I'm not trying to mug you or anything. I'm just seeing if you need a ride or some shit." Said the driver in a cool voice.

I stared at the truck and then, at the driver. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses and was pale. His hair was a bit of a golden blonde and also somewhat shaggy. He seemed to be in his early twenties. The thing that really bugged me was that he goes to the same college as me... I know who he was.

"I'm fine... I don't need a ride." I said, a little annoyed.

He just shrugged. "Are you sure? You're getting a ride from a Strider." He said.

"You're just trying to get laid. Thanks, but no thanks... I can just walk home." I said in a bored tone.

As I began to walk off. I looked back for a second, and I could have sworn that he had a smirk painted on his face. I just subjected that it was an image of him smirking, even tho I never seen him smirk like that.

_The Next Morning_

Let me explain myself a bit, since I didn't earlier. My name is Saga Koyshi and I'm a college student at WFA (Wepon Fighting Academy). I turned nineteen two months age. I have not dated anybody ever since the incident with my ex-boyfriend, Sollux Captor. I live about five miles away from my college.

Last night, some really stupid dumbass stole my bike and walked away with it. Biking to school was hell, anyway.

So instead of wasting money for the bus, I walked to a 7-eleven and got a pepsi and left. As I began to walk away from the 7-eleven, it started to rain. Y+That's how I started to use my backpack as an umbrella, and you know the rest. The guy in the truck is known by everyone in my school. His name is Dave Strider and he was a pure babe magnet. I truly didn't know why he stopped next to me near the sidewalk, but I did know is that I was very confused on why he would stop by a quiet nerd like me.

Then, he asked ME if he wanted to give ME a ride in HIS car.

Just the thought of that made no sense.

As I walked to the bus stop, that was about ten blocks from my school, I saw my best friend. Xapt Rave. Despite her being a bad-ass, she was kinda _sweet_. She was a pale girl, with mid-back brown hair with white streaks in it.

"Hey Sagi, Why are you taking the bus?" Xapt asked a little happy and confused.

"Oh some fucker stole my bike, but I don't mind." I said chuckling a bit.

"Really!? People are so fucking stupid these days..." She said.

"Agreed... But whatever. I can just get another bike in the future. The thing was in a shitty condition, anyways." I said boredly.

Xapt nodded in agreement, that my bike was shitty.

"Oh! By the way, Xapt! You know Strider right?"

She smiled widely, which means an obvious yes.

"Well, he tried to give me a ride home, yesterday." I said looking sideways at her. Xapt's smile turned to a frown after I said that.

"Wait... WHAT!?" Don't let that stupid fucking prick near you, Saga! He's such a fucking pretty-boy!" Said a boy behind me. I turned around to see who spoke. I see a boy, who had paler than pale skin, black shaggy hair... Also a bit on the short side. His name is Karkat Vantas, he has most some of the times a bad temper, but a good kid.

"Why hello there Karkitty~" Xapt sand behind me toward Karkat.

"Yeah whatever. Hi" He said boredly. I tried not to laugh at what Karkat said before.

Before I lost control, the bus came in my view and I told Xapt to leave Karkat alone... For now. I got out my wallet from my back pocket and took out a $1.50 and waited for the bus to pull up.

As it drove up, the doors opened and I walked in when it stopped. I gave the driver my money and walked to the nearest empty seat. Karkat and Xapt followed close behind, they sat in front of me. We all exchanged a few words and just started out the bus windows.

As soon as we pulled up to our shitty school, I saw him.

Dave Strider with his fan girls all over him. He was staring at me trough the bus window. It made me feel quite uncomfortable, but there was a slight blush on my face and I didn't even notice.

Karkat shocked me by the shoulders and I turned to look straight at him. He looked at me and shocked his shaggy head.

"Don't fall for the prick... Don't let him get to you like Sollux did, Saga..." He said getting up from his seat, getting ready to get off the bus with Xapt. I looked down then, back up at him nodding.

SO the three of us got off the bus, when it stopped, and started to walk to class, but...

"Yo, Saga Koyshi! Can I talk to you for a sec?" Dave Strider loudly said about five feet behind us, with his fan girls staring at me and Xapt. Maybe wondering which one of us girls was this "Saga Koyshi" Dave wanted to talk to.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's the next chapter! Yay~! I'm getting good at this ^^ I hope you enjoy this**  
_

_****__**Disclaimer:I don't own Homestuck characters. I only own Saga and a bit of Xapt now...**_

_"Yo, Saga Koyshi! Can I talk to you for a sec?" Dave Strider loudly said about five feet behind us, with his fan girls staring at me and Xapt. Maybe wondering which one of us, girls, was this "Saga Koyshi" Dave wanted to talk to._

"Oh great" I said low so Dave couldn't hear me. I turned around to face him and his crazy fan girls.

Dave turned to his fan girls and told them to leave. They all whinned at that and Dave shot them a cute smile and said it again in a really sweet voice. They agreed and started to walk away from him.

As they walked away from Dave, they glared at me. I just stood there, not bothered by them, and stared at the Strider boredly. When suddenly, Xapt push me forward to go and talk to him. I stared back at her, but when I did she and Karkat were gone! 'Jeez, thanks you guys!" I thought to myself.

"Yo! You there!?" I heard a voice say. I looked back to see, Dave Strider, leaning in close to my face. I blushed and backed away a little. "What?" I said. He just stared at me for a while then...

"Hey uh... Saga, do you know of anyone by Sollux Captor?" Dave said.

'I wasn't ready for that question!' I thought. "Erm..." Was all I could say.

"So I'll take that as a yes?" He said.

I tried to look at him right in the eyes. But, I just couldn't! I looked away and nodded.

"Oh so I was right! He used to talk about you all the time, but it kinda just stopped... Then, he became a bigger dick than he used to be." He said looking at me.

I began to look suprised. "Oh so you know about our break up then...?"

"Every last detail." He looked so concerned about me that I became red faced. I couldn't believe that the most popular guy in school knew about me and my ex's break up!

**~Flash-back~**

_"Sollux, NO!" I began to struggle out of his grip._

_"C'mon babe! It helpth you relax!" He said trying to put saomething in my month._

_All I were thinking was this... 'My boyfriend is trying to make me do drugs!?'_

_"Sollux this is stupid! Like I'm going to be doing drugs! I know better!" I yelled._

_He rolled his eyes and sighed angerly, "Bull shit, you'll drink but you wont do ONE drug..." He yelled back_

_I began to get frustrated. "But drugs are horrible for you! Plus I only had on shot of whiskey, THATS IT!"_

_In my head I couldn't process what's going on, all I could remember was that there was a bunch of yelling, leading to me getting abused._

**~End of Flash-back~**

"Hey you okay? You dozed off a bit." Dave said bring me back to reality.

"Huh?" I said bearking out of that horrible memory and looked back at him.

"Oh sorry! I was just thinking..." I trailed off.

He shrugged and looked to the ground. "So uh... Wanna go get some coffee with me? I won't mind paying for it." He said scratching the back of his head.

I began to feel my cheeks flush a bit, but I shrugged it off. I really wanted to say 'Why are you being so nice too me? Aren't you a prick to girls like me? Espeacially ones friends with Karkat Vantas and Xapt Rave?' But I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"Sure, can I just get hot chocolate though?" I said smiling cutely at him.

"Whatever floats your boat I guess." He said blushing a little bit

**~Time skip (so lazy! right now)~**

It was really quiet between me and Dave during the Car ride to the cafe and while getting our drinks. As I glanced around, I could see girls from my college... They didn't look too happy with me being with Dave. Although I truly didn't mind that they would stare at us and talk shit, even though we didn't exchange that many words with each other. Although to them we two look like a couple... How funny. While drinking the last of my Coco; Dave finally breaks the silence. "So..."

"Hm..?" I looked up at him.

"Do you still drink?" He said peeking out from his sunglasses.

I nearly spat my drink out.

"No! I only had that bit of whiskey that ONE time! That's all..." I didn't want to ruin my reputation so I at least tried to speak quietly.

"Haha, okay dude calm your tits." He said joking a little.

"Excuse me?" I said looking at him weridly.

"Nothing. Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to like, hang out or something in the future." Dave said looking everywhere, but me.

'Did he just ask me out?' I thought.

"Like... As in a date...?" I said trying to get him to look at me.

"No, just to get to know you, you seem pretty cool in my book." He said blushing ever so slightly.

I began to blush as well.

Truly I began to like Dave although, he did remind me of Sollux a bit... But that doesn't matter now. Sollux is in the past.

"Alright, fine. Tomorrow after class." I agreed looking down at my coco.

"You got yourself a deal." He said standing up, ready to leave the cafe. I got up too and we both left.

_**I hoped you enjoyed that! Chapter 3 will be up soon... I hope... Bye! ^^**_


End file.
